


Dig

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: Goretober 2K19 [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, God stuff, Goretober, M/M, Shared Dream, but only barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Before too long.





	Dig

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this entire thing last night while i was waiting for my hair to dry and guess what? it didn't

He wakes up in a small house and hears birds outside.  
  
Weird, because there aren't any that sing like that in Xhorhas. But he definitely went to sleep, in his room, in his bed, in Xhorhas. The house has one room in it, because he can see grass peaking through the door. He can see big loose clothing, hanging on a line to dry, over a small stove top and counter, whatever must pass for a kitchen.  
  
There are gardening tools, arranged with more care then anything else and a small shrine to-  
  
Oh, Caduceus' house. That's where he is.  
  
Odd, considering he's never been inside, but when he runs his hand along the wooden walls it feels like home too.  
  
He sits up as the kettle starts to whistle, rubbing his head a little bit.  
  
And then the door opens.  
  
Caduceus ducks his head a little bit to enter, pulling his sun hat off and leaving it on a small hook by the door. The sun hat Jester bought him, Fjord thinks. Caduceus glances at him, smiles that slow smile of his and waves. Fjord waves back.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Why did something have to happen?” Caduceus asks, and reaches under the counter for two cups. “Sweet or bold?”  
  
“Sweet.” Caduceus pulls out a small tin and pinches out two portions of tea. “We were in Xhorhas.”  
  
“I suspect we still are. Physically at least. You're going to want to let that steep a few minutes. Want it in bed?” Fjord shrugs-  
  
“Physically?”  
  
“This is a dream. That we're sharing. I'll just leave it here for now. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
He's pretty grateful they're in Caduceus' dream, and not one of Fjord's confused nightmares. That he still gets- unending seemingly. The Wild Mother is always there to ensure it never gets too dark, guiding sparks and sunrises to him when the inky blackness of the ocean becomes too much, but the beginning is always there.  
  
All alone on a cold beach. The stars fall always. Something calls for him so desperately in the ocean.  
  
But Caduceus is here, so it's better.  
  
“Did she-” He asks, even though he already knows the answer- hey maybe he's finally getting a hang of this- “Sorry.”  
  
“Questions are good.” Caduceus says and drinks his under-steeped tea. “And I like listening to you ask them.”  
  
His face goes warm.  
  
“Because I'm learning?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
His face goes warmer.  
  
“What were you doing?” He wanders over to the table, picks up the cup and lets it warm his palms to match the rest of him. It's not particularly cold, but it's no exceptionally hot either. He can feel the slightest breeze through the open window. “Outside.”  
  
“Digging.”  
  
“Gardening?” He asks because a spike of fear runs through him, he doesn't know why, not really, but something about it-  
  
“Digging.” Caduceus finishes his cup, tea leaves clustering in patterns at the bottom of the cup. “Finishes yours and come see.”  
  
Fjord waits for it to steep, maybe waits a little bit longer then he has too, and takes his time drinking it too. Kitten tongue and all. Caduceus definitely knows about it. And won't fault him for taking too long.  
  
He imagines what it must have been like, growing up here, with a big family. Watching all of them leave and being alone for years. The bed is clearly large enough for several people (and of course he takes a second to imagine the two of them in it), and the stack of chairs that sit against the wall don't exactly go unnoticed either.  
  
But finally, he is out of excuses, so he sets his cup on the counter, and steps outside.  
  
The breeze is kind, tousling his hair gently, just like Melora always does.  
  
Caduceus is in a grave, about four feet deep, and Fjord can't bring to read the name that stands at the end of it.  
  
“Caduceus?”  
  
“Want to help? It would make this go so much quicker.” Fjord nods, almost on auto pilot, picking up a shovel by the door and jumping into the hole Caduceus has already dug. “We have good soil. Malleable.”  
  
Fjord nods and doesn't say much else.  
  
It's back breaking work, even with malleable soil. He's sweating, even with the breeze. He doesn't know how Caduceus did this on his own for so long. At some point Caduceus stops, presses the shovel against the wall of the hole and nods, throwing his up on the lip.  
  
It's easy for him to get out, and for a moment Fjord thinks he's going to leave him here, worse yet start dropping dirt down upon him but no, Caduceus holds out a hand and Fjord readily takes it.  
  
“It's good, right?” Fjord asks. I did good right? Digging my own grave?  
  
“Very good.” Digging ours. “Want to cool off in the stream?”  
  
“Probably need too.” He laughs nervously, and Caduceus leads him away from the hole.  
  
He does glance over his shoulder then, at the headstone. At his and Caduceus' names in neat and pretty curving script. It's certainly big enough.  
  
Just like the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me you like it i need the validation
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
